Conventional RF (Radio Frequency) technology has been used for many years to connect wireless devices such as phones, laptops, etc., to landline networks and/or other wireless networks. Today, RF technology supports many different types of connection services such as cellular voice and data communications, high-speed data services, etc.
One type of RF technology is known as Wi-Fi™. This more recently implemented short-range wireless technology includes large-scale installation of WiFi™ base stations (access points). In comparison to the conventional long-range cellular network technology, WiFi™ technology supports short-range communications such as 200-300 meters as opposed to 1500 or more meters provided by cellular telephone base stations. In comparison to installation of each cellular telephone tower, installation of a respective WiFi™ base station is substantially less expensive.
Wi-Fi™ technology is defined by specifications from the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards. In general, Wi-Fi™ technology enables computerized devices such as laptop computers, mobile phones, tablet computers, etc., to wirelessly connect to a corresponding computer network. Via a respective wireless link, computer devices can retrieve data over a network such as the Internet.
Conventional computer devices typically have the ability to identify a presence of WiFi™ access points in a corresponding network environment. For example, according to current Wi-Fi™ technology, and a passive scanning technique, each of the access points in a network environment transmits a beacon signal indicating its presence. The mobile computer devices monitor the region for beacons (i.e., wireless signals as generated by the access points) to determine which, if any, access points are present in the region. The mobile computer device selects a suitable access point amongst the multiple access points to establish a WiFi™ connection.
WiFi™ technology also can support an active scanning technique. In accordance with the active scanning technique, to learn of one or more access points in a region, a computer device can broadcast a wireless probe request signal in the network environment. In response to receiving the wireless probe request signal, any of one or more active WiFi™ network access points within range of the computer device will respond with information indicating their identities. The querying computer device receives and processes the responses. Via the response information from the access points, the operator of the computer can identify which, if any, WiFi™ access points are present in the region.
In certain instances, after identifying one or more publicly available WiFi™ networks, the computer device can be configured to initiate display of the identities of the different WiFi™ networks on a display screen for viewing by a respective user of the computer device. If desired, the user of the computer can manually select from a listing of the available WiFi™ networks in which to connect. Alternatively, the computer can be configured to automatically select an available WiFi access point from the listing.